


Curves

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie's Birthday Month Fest 2015, Community: charlieficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a sucker for a witch with curves and Millicent had curves that made him hard as a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fest posted on comment fest celebrating Charlie Weasley's birthday month @ [charlieficathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.com.
> 
> The prompt was posted by luvscharlie and was "Charlie/Millicent - The best girls have the biggest curves."

He was a sucker for a witch with curves and Millicent had curves that made him hard as a rock. Her previous lovers had been idiots who’d wanted her to slim down so she could wear the latest fashions and be their arm candy. He, however, loved the size of her full breasts, the roundness of her shapely arse and the way her skirts clung to her hips.  
  
The first time they’d been together, she hadn’t believed him when he’d told her he loved her curves. She’d wanted to fuck with the lights out and her lacy lingerie on. He’d given in to her requests at first, but he’d been slowly pulling her out of her shell.  
  
It was his birthday, now, and they’d been together for six months. She had insisted on making him dinner at his flat and had sent him to his room, after they’d finished eating, with the instruction to get naked and onto the bed.  
  
He wasn’t sure what she had planned for the two of them, but his imagination alone was already making the wait painful. He palmed the head of his cock, fitting back the urge to jerk one off before she came into the room.  
  
The door to his room swung open unexpectedly and there, in her full naked glory, stood his girlfriend. His eyes started at her slightly nervous face and moved down her body, taking in the already puckered nature of her nipples and sliding down her torso to the trimmed patch of hair that shielded her most intimate bits from his eyes.  
  
She joined him on the bed and introduced him to the seductress that he’d always known was hidden inside of her. She brought him to the brink of an orgasm with her mouth and then told him exactly where she wanted his mouth and fingers by spreading her legs before him.  
  
Like a kitten given a bowl of cream, he lapped at her sex and used his fingers to bring her to a shuddering orgasm that would have had the neighbors pounding on the wall had he not cast a silencing spell in the room.  
  
Once she’d recovered, she pushed him back against the pillows and then mounted his hard cock. She rode him with determination that was quickly replaced with desire. He groaned as she grabbed her own breasts and pulled on her nipples, desperate for another release.  
  
His hands found her hips and he helped guide her movements. He could feel her walls clamping down on his cock and knew it was only a matter of time before she milked him for all he was worth.  
  
One of his hands dropped to where they were joined and sought out her sensitive nub. She cried out as his fingers brushed against it and he felt her body clench as he brushed it again. It took a final slide of his thumb to put her over the edge and his body followed.


End file.
